The present invention relates to an ironing board and more particularly, to attachment apparatus which assists the ironer in holding the items being ironed in place and preventing creasing after ironing.
Ironing boards are well known in the art and widely used and in virtually all households, as well as in commercial laundries. The top surface of the board is used as the platform on which a multitude of garments, linens and other wrinkled textiles are ironed.
In the prior art there have been a variety of various ironing board attachments, which have various functions. As for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,259 provides a pair of parallel arms, which support a looped apron between the arms to prevent ironed material from being soiled by contact with the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,191,782 provides an adjustably positioned rod for supporting a portion of the clothing being ironed which overhangs the edges of the board to prevent the ironed material from contacting the floor. This patent also teaches a second cantilevered-mounted rod 13 for a similar use as stated above.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,017,842 teaches a similar parallel rod structure for supporting clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,983 teaches a pair of parallel rods positioned adjacent the edge of the ironing board at varying heights and varying distances from the board. These supporting members are likewise used to support ironing material having considerable length such as sheets, curtains, tablecloths, and the like whereby the un-ironed portions as well as the ironed portions are prevented from coming in contact with the floor and becoming soiled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,827 also teaches a series of parallel rods, but within a rack which rack slides laterally outward from under the ironing board for multiple purposes such as a drying rack or for supporting ironed shirts on hangers.